Question: $-2nq - 6p - 5q - 2 = -2p + 5q + 4$ Solve for $n$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-2nq - 6p - 5q - {2} = -2p + 5q + {4}$ $-2nq - 6p - 5q = -2p + 5q + {6}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $-2nq - 6p - {5q} = -2p + {5q} + 6$ $-2nq - 6p = -2p + {10q} + 6$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $-2nq - {6p} = -{2p} + 10q + 6$ $-2nq = {4p} + 10q + 6$ Isolate $n$ $-{2}n{q} = 4p + 10q + 6$ $n = \dfrac{ 4p + 10q + 6 }{ -{2q} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $2$ Divide by the common factor and swap signs so the denominator isn't negative. $n = \dfrac{ -{2}p - {5}q - {3} }{ {q} }$